Tom's Blood
by R.N.Taylor
Summary: The blood... that thick crimson goo that drenched him every night... there was nothing els like it... no other feeling in the world! It was... worm.
1. Chapter 1

It was daylight when he woke up in his ditch and he looked up at his sky... that made blue be his color... He had his knife there with him too, of course... why wouldn't he?

He stood up and felt thick goo all over his clothes. His hands were sticky and he wiped them on his grass... so now, his color was green...  
"Fuck," he whispered. "why did everything always end up like this?"

He shook slightly but he wasn't nervous. He was never nervous... but his head hurt and it rang when he stood up. Tom crawled up out of his ditch and onto his gravel road before beginning to walk, as he waited for the rest of his mind to come back to him. As he walked he wondered why he hadn't just brought his wand instead of the little muggle tool, now grasped so tightly in his right hand. "The blood," he mumbled... yes, that had to have been it... The blood... that thick crimson goo that drenched him every night... there was nothing els like it... no other feeling in the world! It was... worm.

There was a car parked far down the road that cought his eye and he walked toward it. "If God is there Father," he thought as a smile spread across his pail face "then Satan must be our cousin."

When he got to his car, he tried all the doors but they were locked. It was a new, red car and there was an expensive leather camera case laying on the seat.

Out across his field, Tom could see two tiny people walking by his woods... And he began to walk towards them... Now red was his color and, of course, those little people out there...

They were his too...


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR READERS,**

**This part of my storry was taken from one of the movies, but was edited from screen-play to story for this story. I needed this chapter for what is to come.**

"Tom? You have a visitor."

The young boy looked up from his bed in the orphanage to see a tall man with long silver hair and beard. The man looked down a crooked nose at him.

"How do you do, Tom?"

The boy stared at him for a moment. Then, in a small voice he murmured; "You're the doctor aren't you?"

"No, I'm a professor."

"I don't believe you," Tom pushed on. "She wants me looked at. They think I'm.." he stopped, trying to find the right word. "different."

"Well, perhaps there right."

"I'm not mad," the boy insisted, feeling a little angry now.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic."

Disbelief spread across his face and he found himself becoming angrier. What the bloody hell was this man talking about? Did he think Tom was stupid? Was he messing with his head?

"You can do things can't you, Tom? That other children can't."

This cought Tom by surprise and before he could stop himself, it was already out; "I can make things move without touching them-" He stopped. _Brillian_t, he thought. Now this man will defiantly think I'm a nut!

But the look on his face was not one of disbelief or worry, but understanding. So Tom went on; "I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me... I can make them hurt. If I want..." There was silence for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm like you, Tom," the man said kindly. "I'm different."

"Prove it." Just as the words were leaving his moth, the wardrobe across the room burst into flames. Tom's eyes grew wide but the old man was not alarmed or ever surprised. "I think there's something in the wardrobe trying to get out, Tom." The man got up and reached into the flames and as he pulled out the contents, the fire ceased.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom," he scolded, holding out his hand to reveal a small muggle toy. "At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?" As he slipped the toy into his pocket, he turned to leave.

"I can speak to snakes too," Tom suddenly blurted out. The man turned back, an eyebrow raised. "They find me... whisper things... Is that normal, for someone like me?"

At last, what Tom was looking for; surprise and shock spread across the man's face. He didn't even need to answer. It was all to clear that what Tom had been told since he had arrived at the orphanage was true.. he was, in fact, different...


End file.
